


Counting Down

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On everyone's wrists there is a clock counting down the time until you meet your soulmate for the first time. Some are at 0, some say 4 years, but Mike Shinoda's says 10 minutes and he's supposed to meet the new vocalist of his band today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down

10 minutes.

I had 10 minutes until I met my soulmate. I was supposed to meet the new vocalist of my band today. He never specified when.

10 minutes. What if they were the same person?

I stared down at the numbers counting down on my wrist. I wonder what my soulmate looks like. I wonder if they smile with teeth or without. I wonder if they like to watch the stars or if they prefer to sit with their back to the windows. I wonder if they’re artistic.

What if my soulmate really is this guy I’m supposed to be meeting today?

I stood up. There was no way I was going to meet my soulmate if I was sitting inside my own apartment. I felt the urge to go outside, and I knew that this was guiding me to where I’d meet them. My palms were slightly sweaty, and I clenched them in the hope that they would stop shaking. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as the elevator descended down to the lobby.

I ran my hands through my spiky hair and tugged at the hem of my t-shirt. What would I say when I met them? What would they say to me? What if something goes wrong? What if it’s this Chester guy I spoke to on the phone?

I glanced at my wrist. 6 minutes left.

I stepped out of the complex and looked around, the bright sunshine washing everything in a yellowish glow. I didn’t know what to do now; the urge that guided me out here dissipated once I stepped outside. Why would I be meeting my soulmate outside where I live? Wouldn’t I have seen them before?

I decided to walk a little past my apartment complex, in case I was supposed to meet them at a corner or something.

4 minutes.

My phone rang.

“Hello?” A smooth voice came through.

“Hello?”

“Mike? It’s me, Chester. I’ll be there soon, my plane landed about an hour ago.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you outside my apartment like we planned?”

“Sounds good. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Was it going to be him? He never said how close he was. Maybe it isn’t him? Maybe someone will meet me before he comes here. What if I meet two people at the same time? How will I know who it is? What if it’s both of them? …Is that even allowed?

1 minute.

A taxi pulled up right in front of the doors to my apartment complex, about 7 feet away from me. What if my soulmate was the taxi driver? I felt myself walking forward. I could see a hand reach out to pay the fare, and then the passenger door opened.

I was 2 feet away when a skinny, pale man stepped out of the taxi. His hair had been bleached to a golden shade. We made eye contact.

I felt intimidated. I was a simple black-haired dude, nothing special about me. This guy in front of me was almost like a fallen angel or something. His skin was smooth and his eyes were so deep and expressive, almost like he know everything there was to know about the world. He smiled at me, his slightly crooked teeth even paler than his skin, and when my heartbeat stuttered I knew this was him. My soulmate.

He stepped closer to me, both of us unheeding of the taxi driver unloading luggage from the trunk. He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

“Hey, I’m Chester. I’m your new vocalist and soulmate.”


End file.
